The Journal of Venture
by dracent amor
Summary: chapter 3 is here, Jerry and friends run into a moogle that is running from the law
1. An imbicil is born

Jerry: (walks into the school cafeteria) hey guys I finally typed up my story want to read it?  
  
Scott: Oh god! I thought you were kidding!  
  
Jerry: Your stories have inspired my to type up my own stories.  
  
Andy: are we in it?  
  
Jerry: ... um... yea  
  
Andy: hey this might be worth reading after all.  
  
Scott: sweet.  
  
FINAL FANTASY TACTICS  
Chapter 1  
An imbecile is born  
  
Jerry: hey mine name is Jerry and I am 15 years old going on 16 and I will be old enough to join or make a clan of my own and I couldn't wait. I've been training under Largo the master soldier on the outskirts of Cyril. The reason why I want to start a clan is--  
  
Largo: (outside Jerry's window) YO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, WE GOT TRAINING TO DO! ((Jerry's teacher. A well-known soldier but dresses like a bum with his soldier's hat slanted covering his left eye.  
  
Jerry: yes master Largo.  
  
Largo: journals are for sissies; I thought I trained you better than that.  
  
Jerry: when I become famous I'm going to make copies and sell them for gil.  
  
Largo: poppy cock, now put your shoes on and get out.  
  
Jerry: k (runs out of his room and into the kitchen)  
  
Mom: are you off to train with that crazy brute.  
  
Jerry: ... yes and he's not a brute he's a cool guy.  
  
Mom: (sighs) I swear your going to get yourself killed out there in the world.  
  
Jerry: don't worry about it, I got a sign up sheet for my clan outside, we'll watch each others back's.  
  
Mom: I checked that list out and no ones signature is on it.  
  
Jerry: Impossible (checks list) ha! There's one name on it, carrots, onions, chicken...?  
  
Mom: Um that's my grocery list.  
  
Jerry: oh well...  
  
Largo: GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!  
  
Jerry: coming master!  
  
(Outside on the outskirts of Cyril  
  
Largo: now its time for your afternoon training, I'm going to throw these rocks at you and you try to deflect them with your sword.  
  
Jerry: (gulp) yes sir (rock hits Jerry in the face) hey! I wasn't ready yet.  
  
Largo: there is no ready! You could have knives thrown at you and not dodge them in time.  
  
(2 hours, 20 bruises, and 1 asthma attack later)  
  
Largo: well wasn't that fun.  
  
Jerry: (sitting on a tree stump with his face with a black eye) ...I can't feel my arms.  
  
Largo: ...sissy  
  
Richie: hey Jerry - a Bangaa that has been friends with Jerry since elementary school.  
  
Largo: (gives Richie the death look)  
  
Richie: um Largo why are you looking at me that way?  
  
Jerry: uh Richie lets go back to my house make plans for our clan.  
  
Richie: k, (walks off)  
  
Largo: don't forget tomorrow's your birthday and graduation.  
  
Jerry: yes master largo (trips) AHH my leg!  
  
Richie: looks like you over did your training again  
  
Jerry: I just want to be ready for what the world will throw at me ...a little help here.  
  
Richie: oh sure (helps him up)  
  
Jerry: thanks... now lets get home before Largo kills you.  
  
Richie: huh?  
  
Jerry: do I smell cookies from my house?  
  
Richie: COOKIES! (Drags Jerry on the ground while running)  
  
Jerry: ow ow ow ow ow ow  
  
(Back at Jerry's house)  
  
Richie: (chowing down on cookies)  
  
Jerry: pace yourself man.  
  
Mom: tomorrow's the big day.  
  
Jerry: yep I can't wait.  
  
Richie: yea me neither.  
  
Mom: come to think of it why didn't you join a clan?  
  
Richie: (talks with his mouth full) I was waiting on Jerry to get old enough (chokes) can I get some milk here please?  
  
Mom: sure (goes to the ice box) what do you want to do for your birthday?  
  
Jerry: nothing, I just want to start my clan.  
  
Mom: (looks out side) oh my, it's getting late you should go home Richie (hands him his glass of milk)  
  
Richie: ok (chugs down milk and stuffs some cookies into his bag) see you tomorrow.  
  
Jerry: k I got to take out the dog (runs out side)  
  
Mom: k...Hey wait we don't have a dog.  
  
(In town)  
  
Jerry: why did she have to tell me to come at this time?  
  
(Later, out of town)  
  
Angela: (yelling at Jerry) what took you so long! ((Angela is a 16-year- old Viera who is a friend of Jerry. Very dependent and cheerful, but don't mess with her because she can kick butt))  
  
Jerry: sorry, what do you need to talk about?  
  
Angela: I want to join your clan.  
  
Jerry: WHAT! But what can you do.  
  
Angela: well lately I've been taking white mage lessons from my mom.  
  
Jerry: the priestess?  
  
Angela: who else nimrod.  
  
Jerry: I don't know  
  
Angela: she taught me to cast life.  
  
Jerry: you're in!  
  
Angela: Yay! (Jumps up and down and then hugs Jerry) you're the best.  
  
Jerry: please... stop that, I got to go home and sleep for tomorrow.  
  
Angela: ok I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Stay tuned for episode 2  
  
Scott: I wasn't in it!  
  
Andy: neither was I, this story sucks!  
  
Jerry: you'll be in the next one  
  
Scott: really?  
  
Jerry: promise 


	2. The celebration

Jerry: After showing my first chapter to my friends they asked me to let them do cameos, no forced me to do cameos, so the result is the first four graduates are actually the names of my friends. And pretty soon they will want bigger roles in this story.  
  
Andy: Got that right, I want to be like the main bad guy of the story.  
  
Jerry: (sighs) For the last time there is no plot, it is too confusing, I'm just writing off the top of my head.  
  
Scott: Your story sucks then, who going to read them?  
  
Jerry: You guys do  
  
Scott: ...shut up!  
  
FINAL FANTASY TACTICS  
Chapter 2  
The Celebration  
  
(It's morning and Jerry is still in bed as Richie and Angela sneak in his room to wake him)  
  
Jerry: (snores) mmy mmuffin mmm (snores some more)  
  
Angela: I don't think this is a good idea.  
  
Richie: What are you talking about?  
  
Angela: I mean sneaking in his room and scaring the crap out of him  
  
Richie: Oh that, I do that a lot to him (giggles softly), got the bucket of water?  
  
Angela: yea  
  
Richie: ... 1... 2... 3!  
  
Jerry: wha!?... (Jumps out of bed in his pajamas soaked in water) what the! Why did you do that, now my bed is soaked.  
  
Richie and Angela: (laughs out loud)  
  
Richie: You got ssoaked  
  
Jerry: Is today that day!  
  
Angela: Yes it is.  
  
Jerry: (yells with glee) oh yea! (Stops and realizes Richie and Angela are in his room) um what are you doing in my room?  
  
Richie: We were ssent to get you up  
  
Jerry: T.T well um can the both of you step out for a moment I need to get dressed.  
  
Angela: Oh ok (They both walk out of the room)  
  
Jerry: (Walks to his closet) I can't wait to draw my sword in battle (opens closet door and a whole bunch of cloths fall out on top of him) GAAHHHH!  
  
(Later downstairs in the kitchen)  
  
Mom: What are you wearing?  
  
Jerry: You like it? I thought I tried something new (looks like Felix from Golden Sun 2.)  
  
Mom: It's 93 degrees out there and your wearing a scarf, now put on your soldiers outfit right now.  
  
Jerry: (disappointed) awww goes up stairs and changes.  
  
(Angela and Richie wait in the kitchen.)  
  
Richie: ... umm... got any more cookies?  
  
Mom: *thomp* I'm sorry; I'm out of cookies.  
  
Richie: (very disappointed) awww can you make ssome more, it's going to be a rough.  
  
Mom: You'll be spending your days at the tavern and inns.  
  
Richie: Really?  
  
Mom: Yea  
  
(Jerry comes down in his uniform)  
  
Jerry: I hate this uniform I look like a palace guard for Prince Mewt.  
  
Mom: Lol, you just look like your dad when he was your age?  
  
Angela: We better hurry up or you'll be late for the graduation.  
  
Jerry: Oh yea, come on lets go.  
  
Richie: Right behind you.  
  
(At the graduation party the Major of Cyril is giving a speech for the 5 graduates for this year)  
  
Major: (looks like Ramza but with a light beard) I'd like to thank the 5 grads for this year and Making this small town proud. First up is Scott, his profession is Black mage, and do you have anything to say?  
  
Scott: ...  
  
Major: Oookay up next is Andy and he is a thief, come up here and take a bow.  
  
Andy: (walks on stage and gloats about his future success for a minute) and I promise to make this town proud (interrupted by the Major.)  
  
Major: Ok kid your holding up the ceremony.  
  
Andy: Hmph (walks of the stage with the Major's wallet and whispers to himself) sucker.  
  
Major: Hehe and next I'm proud to introduce my daughter Katie who is a white mage.  
  
(Scott eyes turn into hearts as soon as he saw Katie)  
  
Andy: Dude, you're drooling (juggles a couple bags of stolen gold)  
  
Katie: I swear by the white mage oath I will be the best that I can be.  
  
Major: Lets all give a hand for Katie.  
  
Crowd: (claps)  
  
Major: Up next is an Archer, Ty come on out here.  
  
Ty: Hi everybody, how is it going, I'm doing fine.  
  
Crowd: ...  
  
Ty: umm k (walks and trips down the stage)  
  
Andy, Scott, and Katie: (sweat droplet)  
  
Ty: I'm ok!  
  
Crowd: (laughs)  
  
Major: Are you ok?  
  
Ty: I'm o--  
  
Major: Good to know and last on the list is Jerry the soldier.  
  
(No one comes up)  
  
Major: Last up on the list is Jerry.  
  
Jerry: (runs through the crowd) Hey! I'm here, wait for me! (Jumps onto the stage) sorry I'm late.  
  
Major: That's ok; lets just get on with the ceremony so I can go home.  
  
Jerry: (looks at the audience) umm I'll do my best.  
  
Random guy: Get off the stage!  
  
Scott: (snickers)  
  
Jerry: (walks off the stage)  
  
Major: Give a round of applause for this year's graduates.  
  
Crowd: (claps)  
  
(Few minutes after the ceremony Jerry and friends meet outside the tavern)  
  
Largo: Well done Jerry I'm proud of you, for a second there I thought that you were going to blow it big time, lol.  
  
Richie: Well Jerry I guesss we sshould have a clan name.  
  
Jerry: There has to be at least 6 members to become an official clan.  
  
Richie: Oh.  
  
Angela: Don't worry, we'll find people to join our clan.  
  
Largo: Come on, everyone is waiting for you in side.  
  
(They all enter the tavern; the scene was dark with many lit candles. And there were few people in the dining hall.)  
  
Jerry: hey look my mom is over there.  
  
(At Jerry's table)  
  
Mom: It's really a coincident that your birthday is on the same day as the graduation.  
  
Richie: Yea I thought that was weird.  
  
(A Viera waiter walks to the table)  
  
Waiter: (passes out menus) Hello I'll be your waiter for this evening, what will it be?  
  
Mom: I'll have the gedegg soup.  
  
Jerry: same here.  
  
Richie: me too, and put bell pepperss please.  
  
Angela: make that four.  
  
Waiter: and the usual for you Largo?  
  
Largo: Yes please.  
  
Waiter: So it'll be for gedegg soups, 3 regular, 1 spicy and the Lixer for Largo, I'll be back with your order. (Walks into the kitchen)  
  
Jerry: What's a lixer Largo?  
  
Largo: It taste like an elixir but is blended with alcohol, very good.  
  
Mom: I don't want you having any of that, you too young!  
  
Jerry: Ok (crosses his fingers behind his back)  
  
(The waiter walks out of the kitchen with a platter in her hands)  
  
Richie: Ooh here's our food, and it smells good too.  
  
Waiter: Here you go, please enjoy (passes out food)  
  
(While they all eat, the Pubmaster walks on stage to introduce the house band)  
  
Pubmaster: Hello all, we are proud to introduce the house band, The Roaming Chocobo Experience!  
  
(Curtain splits and the band appears ready to play)  
  
Gusto: Hey thanks and for having us here tonight ((Gusto is a human who plays the synthesizer))  
  
Nallix: ((A No Mu who sounds like Ozzy Ozborn that plays the drums)) (twirls drums sticks in his hands) I've been waiting for this for a while.  
  
Eldena: Guitar is ready to rock! ((A Viera who plays the guitar))  
  
Kabloo: Kupo! ((A moogle that plays any wind instrument))  
  
Gusto: Ok Kabloo  
  
(They start to play and everyone is tapping their toes and snapping their fingers)  
  
Mom: Here's your cake  
  
Jerry: Cool!  
  
Mom: Make a wish and blow out the candles  
  
(Jerry takes a deep breath and moves his face closer to the cake and the candles flames get bigger and burn his face)  
  
Jerry: AHHHHH! (He swings his hand back and forth trying to cool down his face)  
  
Richie: Don't worry (grabs Jerry's glass of water and throws the water in it at Jerry) did that help?  
  
Jerry: thanks a lot.  
  
Angela: Let me help (her right hand starts glowing white as she places it on to Jerry's forehead and the burn marks are gone) all better.  
  
(At Scott's table he and his friends but Katie are laughing insanely)  
  
Scott: Oh man, that was so funny! Did you see the look on his face? That's one for the book.  
  
Katie: You are just... EVIL  
  
Scott: Yes I am  
  
Andy: Its must be great to be a black mage, you get to manipulate fire, and torment people.  
  
Scott: yep  
  
(Back at Jerry's table)  
  
Mom: Are you ok?  
  
Jerry: Yea I'm fine  
  
Richie: Lets continue on with the party  
  
(4 hours of partying has gone by)  
  
Richie: That was some good cake  
  
Angela: Yea, you had about 9 slices.  
  
Richie: So?  
  
Gusto: we will be playing our last song for the night and this is titled (interrupted by a paladin and a few people walking into the pub)  
  
Raven: It's that time again for some new requites.  
  
Bangga: oh look, I count seven noobs in here  
  
Raven: (screams to them) all right join Clan Borzoi, or die tonight  
  
Angela: I'm too young to die  
  
Jerry: I'm not going without a fight (faces Raven) I engage you!  
  
Raven: HAHAHAHA I like you kid, my people against your people outside now (walks outside)  
  
Mom: Why did you do that!  
  
Jerry: You can't die in an engagement and besides; I live for the thrill of battle.  
  
Richie: Nice going Jerry I'll fight with you  
  
Angela: And so will I.  
  
Largo: (nods) remember everything I taught you.  
  
(Scott's friends walk up to Jerry as Scott still sits at the table)  
  
Katie: We'll help  
  
Ty: Yea I'll knock them all down with my ork arrows  
  
Andy: And I'll pillage their KO'd bodies  
  
Jerry: Alright lets go  
  
(They all go outside)  
  
Raven: HA I still laugh at you, all right come on out  
  
(A monk, soldier, fencer, and two warriors come out surrounding Jerry's group, and a Judge appears out of nowhere)  
  
Judge: Tonight's law is missile  
  
Ty: Oh boy!  
  
Andy: Darn and we had the advantage  
  
Jerry: Sorry we don't want to risk you getting penalized (Ty goes back inside the Pub) oh well five to six isn't so bad. Ok spread out, Richie stay with me  
  
Richie: Ok (straps on his knuckles) ready!  
  
Jerry: We'll take out the warrior on the left, follow me (Jerry runs towards him followed by Richie) just like we practiced.  
  
(Jerry gets behinds the warrior and swings his sword, the warrior dodges the attack as Richie comes in for a flying punch and knocks him back, then Jerry strikes at his ankle only to make him fall backwards, then Richie finishes it by launching a series of punches to his gut before he hits the ground)  
  
Warrior 1: boss don't under estimate these kids. *THUD* X.X  
  
Jerry: All right that was easy (sees a soldier sneaking up on Richie) watch out! (Pushes Richie out way and takes the attack to his right arm) GAAAAAAH  
  
Richie: NOOOOO!!! (Grabs the soldier's arm and uses his whirlwind technique flinging him towards Ravens direction.  
  
Raven: what?!? (Jumps out of the way as the soldier hits the wall behind him) There just children! Get them now!  
  
(A cure spell is launched at Jerry healing his wounds)  
  
Jerry: whoa, my arm doesn't hurt anymore  
  
Angela: now's not the time Jerry get up!  
  
Jerry: ok, Richie lets go (they run towards the fencer)  
  
Andy: (comes out behind the building) heh it's pillaging time. (Pillages the KO'd warrior)  
  
(Jerry and Richie run hastily towards the fencer as she readies her rapier. Richie runs throws his punch as she swipes at him but Jerry blocks the attack with his sword as Richie makes contact with her face and she staggers back with her down, then she looks up and Richie comes through with an uppercut. The back of her head hits the house and is KO'd.  
  
Raven: Yikes there tough... guess I'll have to end this now (runs towards them)  
  
(Meanwhile, the second warrior has discovered Katie hiding behind a crate. The warrior raises his sword and prepares to finish off the white mage)  
  
Katie: EEEEEKKKKK!!!  
  
(Suddenly a wall of flame comes in between them and stops the attack, and then Scott comes from around the house)  
  
Scott: no one and I mean NO ONE messes with my girl (his eyes start glowing a bright yellow and is surrounded by flames)  
  
Warrior 2: uh-oh (runs away)  
  
Scott: IT'S TOO LATE TO RUN (launches the flames at the warrior and is engulfed in fire)  
  
Warrior 2: WATER!  
  
Katie: put out the fire you just started!  
  
Scott: but but (Katie gives him the puppy dog look) oh all right. (Launches an icy wind at him and the fire is put out)  
  
Katie: now, was it that bad?  
  
Scott: (disappointed) but I wanted to see him burn!  
  
Warrior:  
  
(Andy runs by chased by the monk and jumps onto a couple of crates where he can't reach him)  
  
Andy: oh no! I'm trapped please don't hurt me I despise pain. Tell you what I will give you all my gil and all the stuff that I stole. (Hands him all the gold and stuff)  
  
Monk: thanks now I can buy me a new set of knuckles (walks off)  
  
Andy: sucker (jumps off the crates and behind the monk and back stabs him) *CRITICAL STAB*  
  
Monk: (Falls)  
  
Andy: (takes back stuff and the monks gil)  
  
(Back to the fight with Jerry and Richie)  
  
Jerry and Richie: (both of them are striked with one swoop by Raven's sword) AAAAHHHHHH  
  
Raven: stupid kids (starts swinging at Jerry as Jerry is backing up into the wall)  
  
Richie: (comes up from behind prepares to strike Raven)  
  
Raven: (uses Saint Cross to knock Richie back)  
  
Scott: (runs around the corner to see that Jerry is in trouble) uh-oh (starts to conjure a fire spell)  
  
Angela: Runs up to Raven and smacks him in the face with a force of 20 bricks  
  
Raven: you can't do that... you're a white mage  
  
Angela: that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt you meany.  
  
Raven: grrr I'll finish you all off (starts to cast Saint Cross but is cut off by Scott's fire spell) MY HATS ON FIRE!  
  
Jerry: now is are chance, everybody attack (slashes Raven in the back, Richie comes up and punches him in the gut, Angela hits him in the face again, and Scott's shooting flames at Raven)  
  
Raven: I won't forget you kids!! (Falls to the ground)  
  
(A few minutes after the fight, all members of Borzoi is hand cuffed)  
  
Judge: thanks for apprehending these criminals (faces the Borzoi members) all right move out You low lives.  
  
Andy: what no reward, after all that!?!  
  
Judge: this wasn't an official clan so no reward for the fight but for the capture for these hoodlums, here is 1000 gil  
  
Andy: cool (takes money)  
  
Raven: you'll never catch me (takes paper clip from under his sleeves and undo the cuffs and takes off into the woods)  
  
Jerry: he's getting away  
  
Judge: not again (takes back money and takes off)  
  
Andy: HEY!  
  
Katie: easy come easy go I guess  
  
Mom: (comes out onto the streets) are you ok!  
  
Jerry: T.T yes mom *yawn* I want to get some sleep  
  
Mom: ok, oh I also got an errand for you to run tomorrow  
  
Jerry: ok Mom (everybody goes home and takes a much deserved rest)  
  
All right that's it for chapter 3, tune in next time. Stay tuned for chapter 3  
  
Scott: The Roaming Chocobo Experience? I can understand the wind instruments but guitars, Drums, and a synthesizer!  
  
Jerry: I can very well explain it all, Somewhere in Ivalice is a place call Moogle Tech Industries, And the music department is responsible for these new instruments.  
  
Andy: are you making this up?  
  
Jerry: yea, but I'm putting as much resources and logic of the game behind this Idea  
  
Andy: I have a lot of questions but it would take up 3 more pages so I won't ask.  
  
Ty: (walks in) you screwed my over!  
  
Jerry: what? Oh that, don't worry you'll get your chance.  
  
Ty: I better! (Storms out) 


	3. Running from the law

Jerry: Chapter three is here!  
  
Scott: Big deal  
  
Andy: Yup, I get to criticize another piece of work.  
  
Ty: You made me a loser!  
  
Jerry: ... I'll pay you all 5 bucks to read it.  
  
All: Ok  
  
FINAL FANTASY TACTICS  
Chapter 3  
Running from the law  
  
Jerry: (gets out of bed) *yawn* ow! (Rubs his left arm) My arm's still sore from that fight last night (walks to his closet and opens his door then his sword falls, the handle of the sword bonks him on the head) OW!  
  
Mom: (calling from downstairs) oh you're finally up, hurry up your breakfast is getting cold.  
  
Jerry: (K.O.ed) ah ook ma.  
  
(After two minutes of recovering from his headache, Jerry goes down stairs in his uniform ready for any challenge the day has set for him)  
  
Mom: (eating) foods cold.  
  
Richie: These bisscuitss are good.  
  
Jerry: Why are you here?  
  
Richie: You sshould know that this is like a ssecond home to me.  
  
Mom: You're always welcome here.  
  
Richie: Thankss.  
  
Mom: Hehe, oh yea I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Jerry: What is it?  
  
Mom: I need you to deliver this box (points to the paper bag wrapped box on the floor next to the door) to the Roda hot springs resort.  
  
Jerry: Sweet, I get to see my uncle Bernie.  
  
Mom: Yep, it's very important that this box gets delivered.  
  
Richie: What'ss in the box?  
  
Mom: My special rocky road cookies.  
  
Richie: (drools a little from the side of his mouth)  
  
Mom: But they're not to be eaten by anyone else but him got it?  
  
Richie: (snaps out of it) uh yea, I will guard the cookies with my life. (Runs to grab the box)  
  
Jerry: (grabs box before Richie) come on cookie monster. (They leave to Angela's house)  
  
Meanwhile at Angela's house  
  
Angela: (in the cellar in meditation) (speaking in her mind) I'm sorry I lied to you Jerry, I haven't master life. But I will. (Folds her hands and slowly pulls them apart as a white orb appears then she starts to sweat. The orb gets bigger as she struggles to keep her strength stable.) Almost there. (Orb gets to the right size) yea I've done it. (Shrinks and disappears) awww shoot.  
  
Priestess: (from the top of the stairs) even when you've got it in your hands, it takes more focus to maintain stable.  
  
Angela: But it's so hard mother  
  
Priestess: It's not hard, it takes dedication. Look at where I am now because I'm devoted myself to this Profession.  
  
Angela: (lowers her head) I think sometimes that I'll never get it.  
  
Priestess: (walks up to her and lifts up her head) don't worry you'll get it sooner or later.  
  
Angela: Ok (someone knocks on the door) uh?  
  
Priestess: That's Jerry and Richie  
  
Angela: Is it?  
  
Priestess: I know so; I'm psychic.  
  
Angela: Cool  
  
Priestess: Not really, they told me that they coming by at sun up  
  
Angela: ... (goes upstairs and opens the door)  
  
Jerry: Hey, we got our first mission  
  
Angela: Cool what is it  
  
Jerry: We're making a delivery to the Roda hot springs resort.  
  
Angela: Do you think we'll spend a night there?  
  
Jerry: Yea, my uncle works there.  
  
Angela: Yay!  
  
Richie: We're going the tavern for a couple of drinkss before we get going.  
  
Jerry: Yea I'm parched.  
  
(Scene transition)  
  
Pubmaster: So that's three Cyril ice, two cherry, and one grape.  
  
Jerry: Yep.  
  
Angela: (Looks at a picture of a Moogle) hey look there's a wanted poster here. (Reads the poster) "Wanted, Conker the thief for murder, 100,000 gil reward", oh my, how horrible.  
  
Jerry: It just goes to show you that the worlds not perfect.  
  
Richie: That 100,000 gil does sound good (sips his drink)  
  
Angela: lets hurry up and go. I can already feel the hot springs.  
  
Jerry: Ok, lets move out.  
  
(They all leave and make there way to Roda Volcano through the Giza Plains. They stop near a pond to enjoy the sunlight. In front of a hill)  
  
Angela: Ahh it's so bright and sunny out today.  
  
Jerry: Maybe we should stop for a break. I mean we've been walking for 2 straight hours.  
  
Richie: Yess I agree, my feet hurt.  
  
Angela: I want to go to the springs!  
  
Jerry: Come on!  
  
Angela: NO! (Stomach growls)  
  
Richie: ... for once that wasn't me  
  
Angela: Ehh... maybe we could stay for a while and get some thing to eat  
  
Jerry: Ok (pulls out box of crackers from his bag) who wants some?  
  
Richie: Crackers? Is that the best you can do?  
  
Jerry: I also got some cheese and some ham in my mini icebox, with some water bottles.  
  
Angela: If that's what we will be eating on our travels, I'd better learn to cook.  
  
Jerry: Hey! It's the best I could do!  
  
(Jerry and friends sit in the shade of a tree by the pond while eating a snack)  
  
Richie: Worst lunch ever!  
  
Jerry: It's better than nothing  
  
Distant voice: HELP! *Kupo*!  
  
Angela: Did you hear that?  
  
Jerry: I heard that.  
  
Angela: Just don't sit there let's go!  
  
Jerry: Ok!  
  
(The friends run over the hill to see that a thief moogle is running away from group of people)  
  
Jerry: Angela, back us up with cure spells.  
  
Angela: Ok  
  
Jerry: Richie lets go.  
  
Richie: Ok  
  
(Jerry and Richie run down the hill while backed up by Angela's magic to defend the defenseless moogle. They stop in front of the group in a fighting stance)  
  
Jerry: Picking on a defenseless moogle are you.  
  
Richie: let uss even the oddss.  
  
Moogle: Thank you, *kupo*.  
  
Monk: You taking ssidess with the fugitive.  
  
Jerry: No, I just don't like seeing people being out numbered.  
  
Human Black Mage: Heh he thinks he take us on.  
  
Soldier: look, we just want the moogle so we can get our money  
  
Richie: huh? (Jerry and Richie both turn around and take a good look at the moogle and realize that it is Conker the thief moogle.) Uh Jerry what should we do?  
  
Jerry: I don't know, I just don't know  
  
Conker: Great now there after me too. *kupo*  
  
Monk: GET THE MOOGLE!!! (They charge through Jerry and Richie to get to the moogle when Angela does a flying kick and knocks them into the pond)  
  
Jerry: Angela?  
  
Angela: What's wrong with you!  
  
(They all run away and rest in a forest area)  
  
Angela: Why were they chasing you?  
  
Jerry: Uh Angela take a good look at him  
  
Angela: (looks at him) oh you're Conker! Great were wanted criminals too!  
  
Conker: (sighs) *kupo*.  
  
Jerry: Why did you commit murder?  
  
Conker: I didn't kill anyone. I was framed.  
  
Richie: Are you telling uss the truth?  
  
Conker: The problem with the system is that they just send you off to jail without question.  
  
Angela: Yea, couldn't say it better. Tell us what happened.  
  
Conker: Sure, *kupo*. I was in a great clan, truly honorable; we were like family, until another thief joined our ranks. I didn't trust him at all. I had a brother, James, a Mog knight; he was my only last relative. He'd always get into fights with the new guy.  
  
(Flash back *insert sad flashback tune*)  
  
(James and Conker are in a hotel room)  
  
James: I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either, *kupo*.  
  
Conker: Yea life was great before he showed up.  
  
James: *kupo* it would seem there has been a dark cloud glooming over our clan.  
  
Conker: ... It's getting late.  
  
James: yea, see you in the morning.  
  
(In the morning, Conker is the first one up and goes to wake his brother, but when he enters his room he notices a puddle of blood dripping from the bead) *kupo*! (He runs over and pulls the covers off the bed and finds his brother dead, just then the rest of the five members of the clan walked in the room and gasp).  
  
Leader: ((whom is a fighter)) what happened here!  
  
Conker: Somebody killed my brother! *kupo*.  
  
(After about 7 minutes, the judges appear on the scene doing detective work in the inn. Which included asking questions, doing searches and other detective stuff).  
  
Judge 1: (questioning Conker) when was the last time you saw him?  
  
Conker: It was last night before we headed off to bed.  
  
(The Judge continued to ask him questions as the second judge found something in Conker's Room.  
  
Judge 2: (Holding up a bloody killing edge) Hey boss who does this belong to?  
  
Conker: *kupo*, how did blood get on that?  
  
Judge 1: (Looking suspiciously at Conker) hmm... (Shouts out to Judge 2) continue searching that room!  
  
Judge 2: Aight (walks back in).  
  
Conker: uhh  
  
(4 minutes later)  
  
Judge 2: (Walks out of the room with bloody moogle size clothing) Hey boss, it looked like if there was a struggle.  
  
Judge 1: (pulls out some cuffs) Conker, you are under arrest for the murder of your brother.  
  
Conker: *kupo*!! I didn't do it, leader help me out here.  
  
Leader: sorry there's nothing I can do.  
  
Conker: I'll prove I'm not guilty, (jumps on top of a table and them jumps to another one to grab the killing edge, and jumps out the window and continue running through town and out of it)  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Angela: what a sad story! I know your innocent now.  
  
Conker: You're the first people to listen to my story so I can only trust you, will you help me?  
  
Jerry: sure thing, but whom do you think did this to you?  
  
Conker: I have a good hunch, but I have no proof. *kupo*  
  
Jerry: Woo that story was long, its almost night time, hey Richie it's time for... (Sees Richie sleeping in his tent) bed.  
  
Conker: guess this means I joined your clan  
  
Angela: of course you are.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Scott: you finally put in a plot eh Jerry.  
  
Jerry: it's not a plot  
  
Scott: ...  
  
Jerry: It's merely a side quest.  
  
Ty: boring, not enough funny stuff.  
  
Jerry: hey I can't be funny all the time like Scott.  
  
Andy: Jerry doesn't have any resources for his stories.  
  
Jerry: Sure I do (looks around and finds a toy gun and fires at Andy) oh my god I killed Andy! I'm a—  
  
Andy: Lamo. 


End file.
